Ronon Keller GW Challenges
by bailey1ak
Summary: This story will be a collection of one-shots written for the GW Doctor & Wild Man thread challenges. Ronon/Keller
1. Covert Maneuvers

_**A/N:**__ This was written for the May writing challenge on the Gateworld Forum for Ronon Dex/Jennifer Keller Appreciation/Ship/Discussion (Doctor & Wild Man) thread. The prompt for this month was _Wedding_. _

_Thank you ShaViva for the beta read. Hope everyone enjoys the story. It clocks in at exactly 1,000 words before the authors note._

_Spoilers ~ None that I can think of._

* * *

><p><strong>Covert Maneuvers<strong>

Jennifer's hand flew to her mouth, holding in her gasp even as she pulled back and stared at Ronon's forearm. Already blood was gathering along the cut and any hope things were going to be fine went out the window. She dropped the bantos rod she was gripping absently in her other hand as her concern propelled her to Ronon's side, her focus entirely on his wound.

"I'm so sorry," she began, the words flowing quickly. "This is exactly the reason why this was such a horrible, terrible, bad idea. I can't believe I allowed you to talk me into sparring…"

Ronon looked at his cut and then at Jennifer and couldn't keep the pride from his expression. She still didn't have the graceful movements and fluidity Teyla possessed, but her growing ability pleased him tremendously. Jenn leaned in closer as she examined his injury, her sugary scent bringing a smile to his face. _This_ was his now… this woman, this city and the people who inhabited it.

The ex-runner leaned forward amidst her continued rambling and gently kissed the top of her head, "Infirmary?"

"Yes," Jennifer agreed, stepping away to gather her sweat shirt and water bottle. After watching Ronon do the same she took his hand, "We'll have to be quick about this."

Ronon smirked at her worry, but let her hurry him along down the corridors and transporter to the infirmary.

Jennifer stopped at the infirmary entrance and peaked around the corner. Satisfied it was quiet and sparsely populated, she turned back to Ronon. "Hopefully we won't attract too much attention and can get out of here unnoticed by anyone other than my staff."

Ronon tried to nod his head in agreement, but must have failed since he was getting a stern glance from Jennifer.

"This is _so_ not good. If Laura catches wind of this we're both toast." She turned back and scanned the corridor in the opposite direction for any passersby.

Using a term he'd heard Sheppard laughingly use often, he leaned in toward Jenn before speaking conspiratorially, "I think I could take her."

Jennifer whirled around and glared at his amused face, "Not funny."

Ronon grinned indulgently at her, slipping an arm around her shoulders and moving them into the infirmary.

Jennifer quickly set about cleaning the wound, nodding to Dr. Cole, a few feet away at the nurse's station. As she began the first stitch, her worry caused her to pick up where she'd left off voicing her concern. "I know Laura will hear about this, but hopefully not until after tonight."

"_You_ might even be able to take her," Ronon stated, picking up on his same train of thought as earlier and still feeling his pride over her progress in learning to defend herself.

Jennifer rolled her eyes at the man in front of her, knowing he was trying to distract her from her anxiousness. She shook her head in the negative as she gently ran the small needle through his skin with practiced precision.

"If you struck quickly to her midsection," he continued, warming to the subject, "before trying the leg sweep we worked more on today, you'd catch her off guard and send her to the floor."

"And then I'd have to run like hell and hope she didn't catch up or find me before the Daedalus departed," she replied sarcastically, but smirked none the less at the image it conjured.

Jennifer tied off the last stitch, beginning to think they might just make it out of this mess when she heard Dr. Cole clear her throat. When Jennifer looked toward her, Amanda mouthed the word _busted_.

Jenn let her head fall to her chest in defeat as she heard a much louder throat clearing. She gave Ronon one last accusatory glare that was met with more of his amusement before she slowly turned around to acknowledge the person approaching from behind her.

"Seriously?" Laura Cadman asked as she crossed the infirmary to address her best friend. "You can't take just _one_ day off _ever_?"

Ronon found it amusing to watch the short female Marine getting all worked up, especially since he knew the women were the best of friends.

"And you," Laura continued, her accusing gaze now turned toward Ronon, "you couldn't, just this once, let someone else stitch you up? She only has…" the Lieutenant consulted her watch before continuing. "She only has two and a half hours to get ready. Hell, I should be getting ready, not having to track you two down."

Jennifer grasped her break when Cadman paused to catch her breath and responded. "We're done here… and Ronon didn't call me down here." Doc paused for just a moment, but knew better than to prolong an explanation for longer than a second unless she wanted the third degree from Laura. "Ronon was antsy…"

"I got bored waiting," he clarified shrugging his shoulders, "Sheppard said Doc would kill him if he agreed to spar with me."

"And," Doc said loudly, reminding them that she was speaking, "I agreed to spar with him for just a few minutes but I accidently hurt him so we hurried down here for stitches."

"You're not even supposed to see each other today," Laura exclaimed, exasperated at their inability to understand her frustration with them. "It's bad luck for the groom to see the bride before the wedding," her stern gaze bounced between the two.

"Why," Ronon asked, perplexed by the notion.

Cadman opened her mouth, but then closed it and stared at the two of them for a moment, frustrated. "I don't know," she bit out, "It just is. Now get out of here, both of you," she demanded.

"Never would've asked her to be my maid of honor," Jennifer grumbled as she moved with Ronon toward the exit, "if I'd known she was going to be such a _traditional_ _wedding_ hard-ass."

"I heard that," Laura called after her.

"You were supposed to," Jennifer called back with a laugh.


	2. The Truth of the Dragon

_**A/N:**__ This was written for the June writing challenge on the Gateworld Forum for Ronon Dex/Jennifer Keller Appreciation/Ship/Discussion (Doctor & Wild Man) thread. The prompt was to use a random title generator website provided. Pick a title and write a story around it. The titles were amazingly bad, but I found one I could work with._

_Thank you to ShaViva for your comments, corrections and encouragement. :)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters. _

_Spoilers ~ Season 5 Episode 1 Search and Rescue _

* * *

><p><strong>The Truth of the Dragon<strong>

"Fifty-eight, fifty-nine, sixty," Marie counted slowly aloud, "come on count with me, sixty-one, sixty-two, sixty-three."

Dr. Keller laughed as she heard the voice of her young patient join her head nurse's voice. Jennifer finished applying the anti-biotic and bandage to the bottom of the little girl's foot. "I think I beat you guys because I'm all done**,**" Jenn announced.

Marie nodded at the wink the doctor sent her way. "I think it's a tie because we're done too, aren't we sweetie," she asked the little girl, Esa.

The little girl nodded her head vigorously, her complete attention captured by the wet cloth Marie held against the back of her hand. Marie slowly lifted it off, then peeled back the wet backing to reveal the beautiful orange butterfly that lay beneath.

"Wow," Esa breathed in awe. She hopped off the table Jennifer had set her upon to take the festering splinter out of her foot a few minutes ago. She quickly took the few steps to her mother and showed her the butterfly, before skipping off to go show her friends.

"Thank you," the mother said.

"It was no problem," Jennifer responded with a grin."She was a very good patient." She handed Esa's mom a few extra bandages and a small tube of antibiotic ointment to combat any further infection before she left.

"So, who's next?" Jennifer asked.

"Actually, I think the rest are just here for temporary tattoo's, not for ailments."

"By all means than Marie, send them in." Jennifer dipped her cloth in the bucket of water and waited for her next young patient.

In the end it only took about fifteen minutes to add temporary tattoos to the remaining seven children. The longest part always seemed to be deciding which tattoo they wanted. Jennifer had a box full they could peruse with everything from flowers to alligators, smiley faces to swords. Jenn had no idea there was such a variety of children's tattoos until she'd tasked a friend to send her as many as she could find. Jenn was sure the challenge of 'as many as you can find' had been taken to heart if the hundreds she had were any indication.

* * *

><p>"Too bad we can't take you boys back with us," Sheppard praised the two young boys helping them re-shingle the damaged roof on a home that'd suffered during the last storm to sweep through the village. "Ronon and I could really use a couple of good assistants for all the jobs we do."<p>

The younger of the two boys, Rey, handed Ronon a wooden shingle before scampering back down the ladder to retrieve another. Ronon didn't miss the huge grin on the boy's face due to Sheppard's compliment.

"Our moms wouldn't let us go," the older boy, Simeon, declared matter-of-factly as he too scampered down a ladder to get John a new shingle.

"That's because she knows what hard workers you are," John commented as he hammered the newest shingle into place. "Because of your help we're just about finished here."

Ronon shared a look of humor with Sheppard at how serious the boys could be. He nodded at his section of the roof, indicating to John that he was almost done too. "Only need one more," he told Rey as he accepted a shingle from the returned boy and had to hold in a chuckle at how quickly the boy climbed back down to retrieve the last shingle.

"I only have two more to do myself," the Colonel agreed. "Ronon, why don't you take our two carpenters here over to Dr. Keller for her once over? You can get that cut looked at while you're there."

Ronon turned his arm to get a look at the cut on the back of his forearm. He'd fallen hard against the roof earlier while trying to keep one of the boys from falling from the roof. The injury looked nasty, but Ronon knew it wasn't as bad as the dried blood made it look. "I'm fine."

"I don't think the Doc will be happy if she finds out she missed out on an opportunity to doctor you," John said with a self-satisfied grin at the Satedan. He was pretty sure Chewie had a crush going on the doctor and loved to tease the big guy about it subtlety. "Boys, make sure the pretty doctor sees Ronon's cut."

Both boys nodded solemnly at Sheppard as if he'd given them a direct order and they were new recruits. They each turned and watched Ronon from the ground as he grumbled all the way down the ladder.

Ronon shot a hard glare at Sheppard before he turned to walk the boys to the make-shift clinic in town.

"When Doc's done with the boys let her know we're about ready to leave and help her pack up will ya," John called after Ronon. Even though the warrior never broke stride or turned around, the Colonel knew he'd heard and would do so. "Hopefully the Doc dotes on the big guy a bit or the next sparring session will be a bitch," he murmured under his breath as he climbed down from the roof and began to clean up and collect the tools they'd brought from Atlantis.

* * *

><p>Jennifer looked up from the packing she'd just started and noticed Ronon approaching with two young boys in tow. She used the time it took for them to reach her to calm her nerves. The first few times she'd treated Ronon, she'd found herself flustered. It'd angered her at first that his presence could rattle the professional side of her. She was a doctor and after all the schooling and then work as a doctor, Jennifer felt she should be able to separate her personal feelings from her job.<p>

She'd like to pat herself on the back now though because although he still had the ability to fluster her, it didn't happen as often. Jenn found that if she concentrated on her task and his injuries she was able to get through most encounters with the man and come out still feeling like a competent doctor rather than the bumbling teenager of their first few physicals.

"Well hello boys," Jennifer greeted as the three entered her clinic. "What can I do for you?"

"We're fine, but Ronon has a cut," the older boy explained.

"I'm fine," Ronon refuted, not wanting the attention. Having the Doc's undivided attention unnerved him more than he'd care to admit. John was right, she was pretty, and although almost shy at times, she could be real bossy in the infirmary. He found her intriguing and enjoyed watching her work;she could be so compassionate one moment and fierce the next… a fascinating contrast.

"The Colonel said he was supposed to see you," the youngest tattled, earning a smile from Jenn.

"Well, since the Colonel said, than I guess I'd better take a look," she assured the boys, giving a quick smirk to Ronon before diverting her attention back to the kids. "Why don't you both pick out tattoos while I clean up Ronon's cut?" She handed the boys the box to look through, then turned and indicated the make shift bed for Ronon to sit on.

"Avoiding me?" Jennifer teased, knowing that keeping the moment light would help her move quickly through the exam. She also didn't have to worry about what he was thinking during the silences if she kept him talking.

"No, just been cut enough times to know it isn't serious," he answered back defensively, trying to hold in his smirk at her remark.

"You've also been cut enough times to know better than to not get it cleaned right away," she chided as she finished washing the old, dried blood away. "If you're ready to start diagnosing injuries though, I'm always short staffed in the infirmary."

"I'd just scare off the scientists that come to see you," he responded with a grin, "course then you'd need less staff."

"See it'd be a win-win for me to have you hang around the infirmary," she laughed. "Less of the scientists who just need more sleep, a better diet and a lot less caffeine… and less time for you to be drumming up business for me with the new recruits and their so called _training_."

"Sounds boring," he commented as he flexed his arm a few time testing the bandage she'd applied.

"It's all in your perspective I guess," she replied, putting the few supplies she'd used away. "Okay boys, what tattoos have you picked out this time?"

They both turned tribal looking tattoos her way and she knew their selections had everything to do with the Satedan who'd obviously impressed them both. Ronon was good with kids, not in the entertaining way John was, but in the quiet way that had kids seeking his approval, hoping for a smile or nod from the quiet warrior.

Dr. Keller dampened two cloths and had the boys sit down. She gave Ronon a cloth and pointed to Rey, the youngest boy, while she went and stood next to Simeon, the oldest. "Where would you like the tattoos?" Both boys indicated their wrists.

Jennifer placed the temporary tattoo face down on Simeon's wrist, waiting and watching as Ronon mimicked her movements. "Perfect. Now place the wet cloth over the tattoo and hold it very still," she instructed as she did the same, glad that Ronon hadn't protested her assumption he'd help.

"Okay boys, count with me. One, two, three…" The boys continued to count with Jenn, getting louder as they neared the number thirty. When finished she slowly lifted off the cloth and watched Ronon do the same.

"Now peel off the paper slowly," she instructed, "then we give it a minute to air dry and you're done."

"Is Ronon going to pick out one too?" Rey asked, looking shyly over at the man in question.

"No," Jenn smiled conspiratorially at the youngster, "I only give out tattoos to the special ones… my favorite patients who have stolen my heart. Besides he already has a couple of tattoos."

"We're your favorite patients?" Simeon asked with a smile on his face.

"You two have stolen my heart completely," she confided with a smile. "Now you should probably scat before I give in and have to kiss one or both of you."

Both boys looked at each other in shock before hopping to the ground and fleeing the room, with Jennifer laughing lightly in the background.

Ronon chuckled to himself as he began to help the Doc pack up. If the boys were a few years older they'd know better than to run off when a pretty doctor offered a kiss. At least he knew where _he'd_ be standing if Doc ever made a threat to kiss him. He gave her one last look as Marie walked in asking about the fleeing little boys that'd almost knocked her over in their haste to escape.

* * *

><p><strong>Two Months Later<strong>

Ronon stood under the spray of his shower, not willing to move yet, but letting the hot water soothe his sore muscles. The last twenty four hours had been hard but rewarding. After being stuck in an imploded building, he was filthy and he knew cleaning his hair would be a chore all by itself, but for now he just stood and let the water wash over him.

His mind kept replaying Teyla's rescue and the relief he felt holding her close as he'd carried her to safety with his team. She was down in the infirmary now, probably sleeping, her baby at her side. He'd peaked in on her before he left, his eyes taking in the sight of her. He'd never given up hope of finding her, but his fear of what Michael had planned made it hard to hope for the best at times. Yet she and her son were healthy and resting.

They'd been beamed down from the Daedalus just after dinner time, returning after rescuing the teams from the rubble of the collapsed building and rescuing Teyla from Michael's cruiser. Ronon had wanted to leave the infirmary immediately, but Dr. Keller extracted a promise from him to stay until she'd finished up with John's surgery and Teyla's exam. It hadn't taken much to give in to her request. Doc had looked exhausted, but determined to see to everyone's needs before giving in to her own.

Her staff had moved about busily, stitching and checking on everyone. Dr. Cole had seen to Rodney right away. He'd recovered a hard drive of Michael's from the rubble and whined non-stop about needing to get to his lab.

Ronon adjusted the water temperature, making the spray a few degrees hotter as he began the task of cleaning his hair. It was a testament to how worn out he was that he'd actually fallen asleep in the infirmary before Dr. Keller found time to run him through his own physical. She'd softly called to him, trying to wake him, his exhaustion burying him deep in sleep. He wondered, not for the first time, at the amount of security and safety he felt in Atlantis, that he could sleep that deeply after years of light sleep and almost constant alertness as a runner.

Seeing Doc's face when he woke almost felt like a dream, her soft smile as he finally surfaced from his sleep causing a smile of his own and then a little self consciousness as he wondered how long he'd been out. She'd examined him rather quickly before releasing him, thanking him for waiting. Her slight blush when he'd assured her it hadn't been a problem had warmed his heart. She was like a ray of sunshine at times, causing his day to be just a bit brighter without any effort on her part. It was something he wanted to explore and study more closely, but the timing just never seemed right.

While Ronon washed his body he came across a smudge on his lower ribs. He gave it a hard rub and found it coming off his skin before it registered what it was. The warrior grinned, wondering when the Doc had placed the temporary tattoo upon his body. A small part of him worried at the thought that his guard could be lowered to such a degree that he didn't even notice a doctor sneaking a tattoo onto his body, but he quickly tapped that down, it hadn't been just any doctor, but Keller. The fact that she'd even bothered to do so tightened his chest and had him grinning like a fool in his own shower.

He quickly finished up, the need to get back to the infirmary pushing him. Ronon wasn't positive what it meant or what he'd say to her, but he felt the urgency to get there just the same.

* * *

><p>Jennifer was never more glad to see Ronon leave the infirmary than tonight. She wasn't sure what had come over her, but she was blaming exhaustion for her rash actions. Jenn had finally gotten everyone settled and went to release Ronon, figuring he'd be chomping at the bit,only to find him asleep. She hadn't realized how long she'd taken.<p>

As she'd moved closer to his bed she'd noticed how peaceful he looked. With his eyes closed**,** the intensity of his gaze, and the tenseness she typically saw in his body while in the infirmary was gone. Her gaze began a slow inventory from head to toe taking in the dust and debris in his hair from the building collapsing on his team. It brought the realization home quickly that she'd almost lost them… him.

It'd been easy to push those thoughts away as she'd worked hard in the infirmary, but looking at him brought the memory of the fear she'd experienced when she'd arrived with Colonel Carter and the engineers at the pile of rubble. Her eyes continued their inventory as they moved down to his upper chest. Jenn noted that the too small scrubs he wore had ridden up slightly, exposing his lower rib area.

She diverted her gaze and reached for the latex gloves to start her examination, feeling bad that she'd have to wake him. Her hands came up empty and she looked to see that the box of gloves was empty. She'd quietly left his side and went to raid the supply room. As she'd reached for a new box of gloves her eyes had landed on the box of tattoos and the next thing she'd known she was rifling through them trying to find the perfect one.

Once back at his side she gently laid the dragon tattoo below the ribs on his left side. With a warm, wet cloth lying atop the tattoo, she'd counted to 30. With each passing second she could feel the adrenalin rise. Although a part of her wanted him to guess how she felt, she wasn't ready to try to explain this impulse to him now. It was a relief to finally admit to herself what she felt for this man, even if it was in such a manner that only she recognized its truth.

After she'd removed the warm cloth and the backing of the tattoo, she'd looked down to admire the small dragon so dwarfed by Ronon's sheer size. She definitely didn't have the guts to make the first move or declare herself to Ronon, but she had the satisfaction and the rush of knowing she'd done this one act of declaration, even if she was the only one who'd ever know it or understand its meaning.

A moment later the panic set in. What in the hell had she just done? She didn't know if she'd call it bravery or stupidity though, and had quickly woken Ronon for his physical. She could only hope that he'd think it just more of the dirt and grime he was covered in from the collapsed building and that he'd scrub hard to get it off while showering, at least make it unrecognizable as a temporary tattoo.

Jennifer had checked on everyone one last time and locked her office before turning and leaving the infirmary for the night.

* * *

><p>Ronon slowed his pace as he got closer to the infirmary. It'd taken him another fifteen minutes to clean up and leave his room. He really wished he hadn't washed the tattoo away; he could have looked at it a bit more. It was proof that she'd really placed it there and that it wasn't just a figment of his exhausted mind.<p>

In the last stretch before the infirmary doors he saw Dr. Keller walking slowly his way, obviously just getting off shift. She lifted her gaze and recognized him, a small smile on her lips and blush in her cheeks.

"Hey Ronon," she greeted, stopping when they were close. "John's still sleeping, but Torren woke Teyla not long ago and I'm sure she'd like the company. Marie is sitting with Lorne, he's taken the loss of his team pretty hard."

"How long will the Major have to stay in the infirmary?" the Satedan asked in concern. He knew the man would want to get right back to work and that it'd probably help with the mourning process.

"Probably tomorrow, but that leg will need to heal before he can be on active duty. I think he's considering going back to Earth while he convalescences. He mentioned some nephews who are growing up too fast without their favorite uncle around." Jennifer smiled as she spoke, but kept walking away, hoping Ronon would move on to his team in the infirmary.

"Do you want to get something to eat?" Ronon asked, wanting to prolong his time with her. He hadn't gotten a chance to even think of how to approach the subject of the tattoo yet.

"Actually, I'd like to, but I'm so exhausted Ronon."

He nodded his head; he could see the exhaustion in her eyes and knew she'd be back on duty shortly, unable to stay away while there were injured people in her infirmary. "Come on," he cajoled, nodding his head toward the transporter.

He walked the length of the hall with her and punched her destination into the transport before stepping back to allow her entry. He held the door an extra moment gazing at her, not sure what to say. "Get some sleep… Jennifer," he said quietly, unable to think of anything else.

He watched her blush slightly, probably because he'd used her name. He wasn't sure what he was doing exactly. He wanted the moment to be about something other than doctor and patient. It was a fleeting moment as he stepped back and let her disappear. But not even a moment later he was regretting letting her go. He stepped into the transporter and punched in her destination.

As he stepped out of the transported he jogged toward her to catch up. "Jennifer," he called out.

Jenn turned around outside her room and saw the Satedan coming her way and she paused, wondering what had him following after her. She waited while he came to a stop in front of her, worried about what his next words would be.

"Ummm…," Ronon wasn't sure how to start and felt a little bit awkward. He looked down the hall in each direction trying to gather his thoughts to put into words. "What you told those boys… about the tattoos."

Jennifer looked at the floor, realizing that there was really no way to get out of this without explaining herself. She should've known he'd remember such a thing, even months later. So the question was whether she was going to spare herself some embarrassment, or whether she was going to tell him the truth and live with his reaction. "Yes?"

"Was what you told them true?" Ronon tilted his head to the side and listened intently, not wanting to miss her answer, his own heart beating so loudly in his ears.

"Yes." Jennifer answered, looking anywhere but at Ronon, her cheeks feeling like they were on fire.

"That you only give them to your favorite patients," he clarified, unsatisfied with her short answer.

"Yes, only those that have stolen my heart." She dared to look back up at Ronon and the hope and glimmer of happiness she saw there flooded her mind with relief. "Look, I may be too tired to go eat something with you right now, but I'd love to go to breakfast with you," she looked at her watch and then shyly back up at the warrior in front of her, "in just a few hours if you don't mind getting up early."

"I'll pick you up," he assured her as he leaned past her, invading her space a bit to palm her door open. "Get some sleep Jennifer and I'll see you in the morning." His hand pausing before grazing her cheek bone slowly as he righted himself, his intense gaze holding hers.

Jennifer consciously swallowed before turning and walking across the threshold of her room.

"Jenn?"

"Yeah," she answered as she turned back around, feeling as if her heart was beating in her throat.

"What was the tattoo?"

"A dragon," she answered with a small smile.

"Cool," he answered with a grin before turning and strolling down the hall.

Jennifer let the door slide closed behind her as she made her way across the room to her bed. She slipped her shoes off, and quickly changed into the pajamas at the foot of her bed, not bothering to raise the soft glow of her lights any higher. After she slid under the covers she stared for a moment at the ceiling as her fingers followed the path Ronon's hand had taken across her cheek just moments before. With a smile she rolled onto her side and closed her eyes, wishing for sleep and sweet dreams to take her.


	3. Good for Morale

_**A/N:**__ This was written for the July writing challenge on the Gateworld Forum for Ronon Dex/Jennifer Keller Appreciation/Ship/Discussion (Doctor & Wild Man) thread. The challenge was to use the thread for help on your story when stuck or in need of advice. I found this one harder than an actual prompt. _

_Thank you to the girls on the Ronon/Keller thread for keeping me motivated to write this pairing. DG, bouncing ideas with you was helpful and fun._

_Thank you to ShaViva for your encouragement and friendship, my stories are certainly better reads because of you._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters. _

_Spoilers ~ Through Season 3 Episode 14 Tao of Rodney _

* * *

><p><strong>Good for Morale<strong>

Ronon strode into the infirmary, taking in his surroundings as he went. He noticed Dr. Beckett engrossed in his work and moved quietly past him searching out the on-call doc. The ex-runner knew that Carson had been struggling to help Rodney find a way to ascend. They were all relieved that in the end McKay had been able to relay to Carson how to save him in time, but Ronon was sure there were still some side affects that Beckett was worrying and watching for. What brought him to the infirmary could wait if there wasn't anyone else around, but he was pretty sure Dr. Keller was on shift tonight.

As he moved further into the infirmary he spotted her working at a computer, files all around her. Ronon paused for a few moments just to take in the site of Jennifer while she was unaware of his presence. He admired her ability to focus so intently on her task, blocking out her surroundings. He had to admit though that there'd been several occasions off-world on missions that it'd been downright annoying and a safety hazard as well.

He heard her sigh and observed her rubbing her own neck for a moment before straightening and stretching. Ronon knew the minute her surroundings came back to her by the sudden stop and retraction of her arms while she turned toward him in acknowledgement.

He watched her quick assessment of his body, from head to toe. He tried not to grin as she started her assessment again, beginning at his boots and working her way up. He welcomed the adrenalin-type rush that always accompanied her perusal lately. It was something he used to fight, but had given up when he eventually realized it was no use. He found the young doctor not only attractive, but so completely endearing.

"Not something you're going to be able to see with my clothes on," Ronon finally spoke, his face giving nothing away.

Jennifer's eyes shot to Ronon's for a moment before she looked away, her face becoming heated. She busied herself with the task of standing up to calm herself and her traitorous imagination.

When she looked back up she caught a barely perceptible crinkle of amusement near his eyes and she gave him a playful glare, "Like there isn't enough speculation about the two of us." Jenn shook her head as she led him over to an empty bed, "This ought to get the tongues wagging."

Jennifer turned back to Ronon to see what the hold-up was when he didn't immediately sit down, only to find him looking at her with an unreadable expression. "Um…" she began uncomfortably, which was irritating as a doctor, but becoming a norm around this particular patient, "when you mention _under the clothes_, is it something that will require, well… more privacy?"

Ronon watched her blush at the end of her question and he let his confusion at her words about _tongues wagging_ go, unable to hold back his smirk, "No," he assured her as he began to remove his shirt, enjoying her moment of discomfort before reminding himself of why he'd come to the infirmary.

He sat down heavily on the bed and waited for her to finish the task she'd busied herself with on the table next to the bed.

"So what brings you to the infirmary?" she asked, smiling in what she hoped was a professional manner at the man who was now eye level and, god help her, shirtless.

"My scar is gone." It was as simple and complicated as that, he thought. Jennifer looked at him with an expressionless face long enough to make him squirm. He reached behind himself and moved his dreads up and over his shoulder. "The scars on my back…"

Dr. Keller cut him off as she walked around the bed, "Yeah, yeah I heard that part," she assured him, still trying to get those four words, _my scar is gone_, to make sense in her head.

Ronon heard her slight intake of breath and he felt the need to explain. "McKay made them go away." There'd been several scars that interlaced at the location on his back where the wraith had implanted a tracking device when they'd turned him into a runner.

"He did?" Jennifer reached out and touched his back, running her hand over the space that used to be so angry, but now was completely smooth. If she wasn't currently touching his back in confirmation, she'd never have believed it.

Ronon closed his eyes as Jennifer's hand moved gently across his upper back, tentatively tracing the exact spot and design that his scars used to hold. Just as he was getting lost in the mesmerizing feel of her touch, she began to press harder, exploring the area with both hands.

"I want to use the scanner as a precaution," she told him, moving back around the bed to face him.

Ronon nodded, but he could see her focused and already skipping ahead.

"I'll grab Carson, he's going to want to see to this himself." Jennifer looked back up at Ronon to see if he was okay with the care plan she was mapping out. "I'll be back."

"No one else," Ronon requested, not yet ready to talk about it with anyone else.

His scars were testament to what he'd overcome, and yet they were also very personal.

When Rodney had asked if they were badges of honor or just reminders of things he'd like to forget, Ronon should've actually considered the question more carefully. If he'd had any inkling what the quick talking scientist had been about to do he might have. Instead he'd thrown out , _"I try not to let things I can't change bother me." _Ronon wasn't yet sure how he felt about having some of them gone, as if those traumatic events had never occurred.

* * *

><p>Carson made some final notations in Ronon's medical file before closing it with a bit of finality. "Well, son, McKay did indeed heal ya. Not a trace of the tracking device ever being in you or the scars attesting to it. You're good to go, just be sure to report back here immediately if anything changes."<p>

"Sure Doc," Ronon agreed with a nod, this discharge being routine and familiar.

"We don't yet know if there are any lasting side effects from this whole disaster." With a slight nod of his head, Carson took his leave.

Jennifer moved closer to Ronon after Carson left. She sorted through the words she wanted to say and decided to start simple and see how it went. Ronon didn't ramble on and on about things, but it didn't mean he didn't want to talk she'd discovered over the course of time she'd been treating him. He had a knack of ending up in the infirmary when she was on shift quite often.

"So what'd Rodney do? Did he just ask you if you wanted him to make them go away?" Jenn asked, curious about how someone would start that type of conversation, especially with Ronon.

"No he asked me questions and then hugged me." Ronon shrugged at the conclusion of his description, thinking it sounded odd when said aloud.

Jennifer tried but was unable to hold in her laughter, the thought of Rodney hugging Ronon was too much. "That must have been a sight, one I wish I could've seen."

Ronon reluctantly smiled back at Jennifer, more because he liked hearing her laughter than because being hugged by the scientist was in any way funny.

"Are you glad they're gone?" Jennifer asked quietly. Ronon hadn't indicated how he felt about the scars vanishing during any of the exams by her or Carson. She looked at him tentatively, wondering if the question was too personal.

Ronon contemplated the question. He couldn't quite explain it, but the desire to tell her was great. He scooted slightly to the left on the bed, making room for her to sit and was glad that she instantly understood the silent invitation and sat down near him. He looked straight ahead as he gave the question one last thoughtful moment.

"McKay was trying to be helpful," he began.

Jennifer watched Ronon choose his words and speak. He didn't turn toward her as he did so, as if he was genuinely considering the question and his feeling on the subject as he spoke.

"They definitely held some very painful memories." Ronon shifted a bit, struggling with converting his feelings to words. "Not only were the scars from the Wraith putting the tracking device in my back, but also from my attempts to remove it myself. They stood as a reminder."

"Of what you'd lived through and overcame… a period of your life," Jennifer supplied, understanding that scars held stories… and there was always the adage that _chicks dig scars_. They definitely made him tougher looking and represented a dark past.

Ronon looked over at Jennifer and nodded his head. "But two of the scars were different." He paused wondering if he was revealing too much of himself. "When I was a runner, giving up wasn't an option for me, but neither was… hope, until…"

Jennifer nodded her head slightly in understanding. "Kidnapping Sheppard and Teyla, then Carson coming…," she let the rest of her sentence drop. Everyone knew the story of how he'd become an ex-runner.

Ronon shrugged his shoulders before looking back out beyond the infirmary. "Then there's the other scar when Carson removed the second tracking device a few months back. My team and others… they came for me, wouldn't let me fight alone and brought me… home." Ronon fell silent, this last part still too new and personal. He felt her hand settle on his knee and he looked down, pondering her action.

Jennifer could understand the sentiment. This place and these people were very special and the longer she was here the more impossible it became to picture herself anywhere else. "Atlantis has come to be home for many of us. You do belong here, even without a scar on your back that says so."

Ronon looked down at her hand still on him and reveled in the feelings it generated. He settled his hand on top of hers, willing this moment with her to last.

Jennifer's heart was beating so loudly in her ears as she watched Ronon's hand cover hers and remain there. She tried not to read too much into it, hell, she tried not to even breathe too much, worried that the moment would pass.

Movement caught her eye and Jenn looked up to find a nurse walking by several feet away. Jennifer quickly yanked her hand away, but the look Marie gave her left Jennifer with no doubt that she had not only seen the intimate moment, but the wink she gave Jenn guaranteed she'd hear about it later too.

"Well if tongues weren't wagging before, they will be now," Jennifer grumbled under her breath as she stood and straightened her uniform. When she finally found the nerve to look at Ronon, he was still sitting on the bed, studying her, which only made her face feel more heated.

"What are tongues wagging?" Ronon asked, going over the words in his head again that baffled him now and earlier in the evening when Jennifer uttered them.

"Nothing," she quickly answered, busying herself with tidying up the area.

Ronon just waited, tilting his head to the side, studying her nervous movements.

Jennifer realized shortly that she was going to have to explain herself. Ronon was known as a man who didn't like sitting still, but that didn't mean he wasn't a patient man when he wanted to be.

"It means gossiping," she said with a long-suffering sigh. "The girls just like to give me a hard time about you," Jenn said, her hand gesturing toward Ronon.

Ronon stood, a grim look upon his face.

"Don't go off, running to my defense. They don't mean anything by it, just teasing me." When Ronon still didn't look convinced Jennifer decided to lay it all out there. "They think they've noticed that you come to the infirmary a lot when I'm on duty… on purpose. It's harmless, they just enjoy embarrassing me."

Ronon understood the appeal of giving someone a bad time. He enjoyed the constant bickering between Sheppard and McKay. He'd even engaged in needling Rodney himself when he was bored. As long as it wasn't done to hurt Dr. Keller, it probably wasn't a bad thing.

"Anything I can do?"

"No," she said on an expelled sigh. "They really don't mean any harm." She gave him a reassuring smile, hoping she hadn't sounded like she'd been too worried. She didn't want him to try to see the other docs to save her any teasing. "Besides, it helps keep morale up." Jenn looked at the ground and quietly added, "And I enjoy treating you."

Ronon was a little amazed at the amount of pleasure her admission gave him.

"So," Jennifer continued, suddenly uncomfortable with what she'd ultimately admitted, "remember to come back if anything out of the ordinary arises."

The Satedan ignored her dismissal, giving her one more assessing look before speaking. "Would you like to come eat with me?"

She looked at him for a moment, judging his sincerity and trying to ascertain what the offer was, a quasi-date or just a meal with company. Although, one look at the beautiful warrior in front of her and it didn't matter, she'd take any time she could get in his presence.

Jennifer nodded her head, "I'll have to let the staff know on the way out." She was actually kind of dreading that part, but it'd be worth it.

Ronon fell into step with the young doctor as they headed for the front of the infirmary and ultimately to the mess hall.

They paused at the nurse's station and Jennifer tried to ignore the knowing grin on Marie's face. "I'm going to go get something to eat. I'll be back shortly."

"It's pretty quite here tonight, Dr. Keller." Marie's smile grew more conspiratorial, "Take your time. We can page you if anything comes up."

Jennifer could feel the blush rising and didn't dare look over at Ronon. "I won't be long," she reiterated with just short of a growl before turning and walking away, not willing to stay and see what Marie would say next.

"Sorry about that," Jenn told Ronon, still embarrassed at Marie's obvious eagerness for the two of them to spend time together. "This probably isn't a good idea. They'll all be gossiping non-stop while I'm gone."

Ronon smiled down at her while placing a hand at the small of her back and guiding her toward the mess hall. He finally had an opportunity to spend more time with Jennifer outside the infirmary and there was no way he was going to let her change her mind at this point. "It's good for morale," he reminded her with a smirk and nod of his head toward the mess hall.

Although her steps faltered for a moment at his words and grin, she felt his hand on her back and took an infinitesimal step closer as they walked. "Yes it is," she agreed with a grin.


	4. Demanding Time

_**A/N:**__ This was written due to an idea brought on by some brainstorming during the July writing challenge on the Gateworld Forum for Ronon Dex/Jennifer Keller Appreciation/Ship/Discussion (Doctor & Wild Man) thread. DG and I were talking about follow-up ideas to the episode Quarantine._

_Thank you to ShaViva for the beta read through and for being such a good friend._

_Disclaimer: I do not own any part of Stargate Atlantis or it's wonderful characters. _

_Spoilers ~ Through SGA Season 4 Episode 14 – Harmony_

_Harmony is the episode after Quarantine where McKay and Sheppard are escorting the little princess on a pilgrimage that she must take before she can become queen at the request of her older sisters. So being a Ronon/Keller Shipper I naturally wondered what Ronon was doing during this episode. _

* * *

><p><strong>Demanding Time<strong>

Rodney set his tray down in the mess hall, settling into the empty seat next to Sheppard to eat breakfast with his team. They were headed out on a delivery mission today, much to his dismay. When he got no immediate greeting he set about eating his breakfast.

"So where we headed today**?**" John asked around a mouthful of toast as soon as Rodney had taken a bite.

Rodney picked up the tablet he'd absently set on the table and tapped a few times before setting it back down with a light thud. "M3Y-365. Not sure why I'm needed on a medical supply trade mission," the scientist grumbled, cutting into the sausage-like meat on his plate.

Ronon leaned back in his chair, finished with his meal and grinned across at McKay. "The meat world."

The warrior's statement while odd, was said with an enthusiasm McKay wouldn't have associated with Ronon and trade missions. He turned a pained expression on the Satedan, "The meat world?"

Teyla laid a hand on Ronon's upper arm to keep him from answering the scientist's comment. "What Ronon means to say," she began, "is that while we deliver medical supplies to M3Y-365, the inhabitants of that world graciously give Atlantis meat as well as some of their excess crops."

This was not the first time she'd felt so impatient with her fellow team mates and their incessant need to needle each other. She'd noticed as she got closer and closer to the date of her child's arrival that she grew more and more impatient with those around her. Dr. Keller had assured her this was normal, but the expectant mother did hope that she regained her patience after her child was born.

"Oh," McKay started, admitting to himself at least, that trading for food was a necessity, although he still wasn't sure why his team was playing bag boy for the grocery store planet. "Well I still don't know why we have to be the ones to fetch the food and deliver the supplies."

Rodney picked up his tablet again to check on the availability of other teams, hoping that he could convince Sheppard to send another team in their place so he could get back to his labs.

"Wait a minute," Rodney began, pulling up the schedule.

"What?" Sheppard asked,leaning over Mckay's arm to get a better view of the screen.

Rodney pushed John away with his elbow, while his fingers continued to tap away. After one brief pause the scientist set the tablet back on the table with a louder thud than before. "It says that _we_ requested this mission," he lamented with a huff.

"Why would we do that?" Sheppard asked incredulously, reaching for Rodney's tablet, only to retract his hand quickly when McKay slapped at it.

"Flora and Mardola have been extremely grateful for all of the medical supplies, as well as the teaching that Dr. Keller has provided." Teyla watched the boys faces knowing that the name dropping of the two beautiful princesses of that world would be the only reminder John or Rodney would need forwhy they had signed up for the mission.

As realization dawned on the two men they both straightened in their seats even as they attempted to hold in smiles. Teyla had to work hard not to grin as well. The princesses were beautiful and she was sure that both Flora and Mardola used the men's eagerness to please them to their advantage as much as possible.

Teyla looked forward to the day she could again participate in missions with her team, but she was glad today would not be that day. Watching the men fall over themselves to gain the girl's attention could be amusing, but probably not in the state she was in now.

Noticing that Ronon was quiet she turned toward the man at her side to see what had captured his attention. Following the direction his head was turned toward, the area of prepared food, she immediately noticed Dr. Keller filling a brown paper bag as she made her way through the line.

* * *

><p>Ronon's gaze followed Jennifer through the line as she gathered her meal. His gaze never faltered and he found himself extremely disappointed when she didn't even look in his direction.<p>

It had been a week since the lock-down. A week since she'd come and satwith his team in the seat he'd been holding for her arrival. She'd even shown up for breakfast the next morning. But now it had been several days and he hardly saw her. Nothing more than a wave in the hall or a quick hi in the infirmary during a post-mission check-up.

His head turned as he followed the doctor's progress out of the mess hall. Unable to hold in his frustration he gathered up his tray roughly, preparing to leave, but paused when Telya restrained him quietly with a hand on his arm.

"We have all been quite busy since the quarantine," the Athosian leader looked into Ronon's eyes to gage whether he was accepting her offer of reassurance.

He _had_ been busy, the Satedan acknowledge with a slight bow of his head in Teyla's direction. His team had been on back to back missions pretty much all week. When in the infirmary for his many post-mission check-ups there'd been a couple times he hadn't even seen Jennifer.

With tray still in hand, Ronon turned to leave but Sheppard called out after him, "Gear up and we'll meet in the infirmary in a half hour to make sure Doc has the supplies ready."

Ronon nodded before heading out, missing the look of concern that passed between Teyla and John and the lingering looks they cast in the ex-runner's direction as he left the mess hall.

* * *

><p>Doctor Keller was triple checking the supplies when Sheppard's team came into the infirmary. She'd known that he'd probably be showing up. The Colonel knew her propensity to over pack and to recheck her supplies kept her from getting everything to the gate in a timely manner.<p>

She finished looking through the last box before straightening and turning toward the team. "I think that about covers it." She pointed at the boxes behind her as she talked, trying not to make direct eye contact with Ronon.

As maddening as it was, she found she couldn't help but blush profusely whenever she looked at him. She thought that with time it would get better, but it was almost a week later and she still couldn't look at him without visualizing their almost kiss and her eyes would stray to his lips. For the first couple of days when her eyes would meet Ronon's she could swear he knew what she'd been thinking of. The twinkle she usually found in his eyes all but confirmed it.

"You ready to go, Doc?" John asked noticing that Keller wasn't wearing her tac vest or boots yet for the mission. He also hadn't missed the fact that she seemed unable to look directly at Ronon. Of course he'd mainly noticed that because the big guy was staring at the doc. In fact he was pretty sure his team mate's gaze hadn't strayed since they'd come into the infirmary. John was typically not good at detecting these types of things, but Ronon was making it easy to read the signs of a guy very taken with a girl.

"Oh, no," Jennifer answered the Colonel, a little flustered after trying to sneak a peak at Ronon, only to find him looking at her. "I have the day off actually, once I've seen these supplies off. This is really just a resupply mission anyway and I'm not needed. No need to tempt fate," she finished with a small laugh.

John smiled back at the young doctor, "And we thank you for that."

Jenn gave Sheppard a playful glare before stepping away from the supplies so they could get going. "Well then, I'm out of here. Have a safe mission, boys." She smiled at them as a whole, but her eyes lingered an extra second on Ronon before she quickly took her leave.

Ronon watched Jennifer leave the infirmary and turn in the direction of the transporter. When he swung his gaze back toward his team, his eyes encountered John's knowing look. Sheppard quirked his eyebrows at him, but Ronon just scowled in return, grabbing up a couple of the boxes before heading out toward the gate room.

* * *

><p>John set his boxes atop the few that Ronon and one of the medical techs had set down in the gate room. He looked up at the control room above and gave Chuck the go ahead to dial the gate.<p>

Ronon turned his head toward Sheppard as the gate came to life, "Some guys from the village will be there to help with the supplies?"

"Yeah, they always send out a party to escort us." John gave Ronon a quizzical look.

"I'm staying here then. You don't need me." Ronon paused for a second to see if Sheppard objected before turning and leaving.

John watched the big guy leave and smiled to himself, sure that the good doctor would be receiving a visit from Ronon soon. The colonel turned back and grabbed a couple boxes before heading toward the gate**. **He wasn't going to complain about having the princesses' undivided attention.

John's attention caught on McKay struggling with a couple of boxes in front of him and changed his mind, _their nearly undivided attention anyway_.

* * *

><p>Ronon leaned back in his chair in the mess hall. There were a few stragglers still trickling in for a meal, but the majority of the expedition members had already come and and gone. He'd been eating and keeping an eye on the doorway, waiting for Jennifer to come for her lunch, but so far she hadn't shown. He decided to give her about ten more minutes then he was going to hunt her down.<p>

They'd grown closer during the lock-down, sharing secrets. He'd told her of his feelings about not forcing Melana to leave and she'd told him of her feelings of inadequacy and a missed youth. He'd thought things were moving in the right direction when she'd come and satwith him and his team after the lock-down, but within a couple of meals that had stopped. He was beginning to worry that if he didn't sort this out with Jenn soon that this chance would slip away.

He looked around the mess hall one last time and decided she was going to be a no show. Time to go hunt down the good doctor and remind her that eating was important.

* * *

><p>Ronon strolled into the infirmary after exhausting all of his ideas of where Jennifer could've gotten off to. His last thought was that maybe she'd gone back work. He slowly surveyed the room, but didn't see her immediately and decided to try her office, but again came up empty. On his way out of the infirmary he decided he'd at least see if the nurses knew where she could be.<p>

Marie watched Ronon approach the nurses station, she wanted to let him squirm as he came up with the reason for his visit, but seeing as how he didn't look injured she figured she might as well just be thankful for that. She had a pretty good idea as to why he was there and in her opinion it was about time one of those two made a move.

"She's not working today," Marie announced while giving him a solid once over. The man was something to behold and the cheerleader in her was exclaiming, _way to go Dr. Keller_.

Not one to be that curious, Ronon just nodded his head at her accurate assessment of his inquiry and rolled with it. "Can't find her."

"Well I assume you've tried all the obvious places?" Marie waited for a nod before continuing, "Then she**'s** probably out on her favorite pier." Ronon started to open his mouth, but Marie cut him off. "Not the East Pier, too many people go out there running and such. Try the next pier over."

Ronon gave her another nod and small smile. Of the medical staff, Marie was one he respected. She was a woman of few words and always got right to the point. "Thanks," he murmured as he moved away from the counter.

"Ronon," he heard her call after him before he turned back to face her. "You'll need to grab some bread or a roll from the mess hall before you go out there." He opened his mouth to ask why, but she shook her head at him, "Just do it."

With a light growl at the inconvenient delay and cryptic command, he strolled out of the infirmary with purpose now that he knew his destination.

* * *

><p>Jennifer sat on the out of the way pier and basked in the warmth of the sun. It was a nice day out, warm enough to feel good on her skin, but not so hot as to make you need to find shelter from the sun's rays. The warmth made her want to lie down and she wished she'd remembered to bring a book. It'd been a while since she'd had an afternoon off, she thought with a shake of her head, and she seemed to be out of practice. It was usually just a lunch hour here and there that she got to spend out here. Thanks to transporters she could come out here for some peace and quiet and still get back to work on time.<p>

She heard the sqwack overhead and smiled as she looked up at the half dozen seagull type birds that were circling above. The birds had discovered Jennifer after about two months of coming out to this pier for some of her meals. It'd taken another two months for them to come and sample any of the crumbs she tore from her sandwich and threw out for them to eat.

Jennifer liked to think now, almost a year later, that they recognized her. They typically showed up as she was finishing her meal. Circling high above as if casing out the area to make sure she hadn't laid out an elaborate trap for them. The ritual dictated that she first throw some out for them to tentatively snatch up and skitter away with to consume. Then after a bit they'd regain their courage and come closer. There were three birds that would actually eat out of her hand if she had the time and patience to wait on them.

Today was no different. She threw out a few rips off of the rolls she'd snagged at dinner last night and then breakfast this morning. The birds tentatively landed on the ground and snagged pieces before taking off, two of them fighting over the same piece. Jenn laughed watching their antics as she threw out a couple more scraps. She leaned back and got comfy against the side of Atlantis, tearing off more bits as she relaxed in the sun and enjoyed this one small pleasure. Feeding the birds could actually make her forget that she was on a floating city in a different galaxy.

Her mind drifted back to Ronon and the lock-down in the infirmary, as it often did. She still could feel the blush rising to her cheeks as she thought about him leaning in close and the flip her stomach had made. It was now almost a week later and the mere thought of what might've come next had the doors not finally opened, still brought on that flip in her stomach.

The night of the quarantine and even the next day she'd sat at a table in the mess hall with Ronon and his team, enjoying their new-found closeness, but the knowing looks she got from his team mates made her self conscious and when he didn't seek her out within a couple of days she decided to let it go. It was probably just time and place and she didn't want to make a fool of herself if she was more interested in pursuing something than he was.

These thoughts didn't bother her though. Having this memory of their time spent together was something she wouldn't have wanted to miss for the world and she'd do it all again in a heart beat.

Jennifer held a piece of bread up in the air and laughed as one of the braver birds hovered above her hand and swiped her offering from her fingers. She quickly replaced it with another piece and held her hand out just a bit lower this time but still away from her body. Two birds come to snatch it away and she had to work extra hard to remain still and hold in her laughter so she didn't scare them away as they both jockeyed for the prize.

* * *

><p>Ronon found her with ease, but the sight before him was a hard one to rectify in his mind. Her laughter floated to him and he couldn't help but smile ever so slightly at the sound of it, but the birds hopping around her was something he didn't understand. They didn't seem to be hurting her if her smile or laughter was any indication.<p>

He watched for a few more moments before slowly approaching her.

"Ronon," Jennifer called out when she saw him, a little startled at his appearance. "Shouldn't you be out on a mission?" she asked as she craned her neck and shielded her eyes to look up at him.

"They didn't need me."

Jenn patted the spot next to her, indicating he should sit. She felt a bit self conscious with him towering over her and she looked out toward the water as she worked to regain her composure.

"Here," Ronon said after settling, as he handed over the rolls he'd been holding, feeling a little silly to be giving her bread. "Marie said I'd need these."

"So it was Marie that told you where I was." Jennifer tried not to blush as the thought of him looking for her warmed her traitorous cheeks.

Ronon nodded out toward the edge of the pier, "What's with the birds?"

Jenn looked out where the sea-gull like creatures where circling and squawking, having flownoff at Ronon's approach and the worry of danger. "I was feeding them."

Ronon caught her broad smile as she looked out at the birds affectionately and he felt a tightening in his chest. She was so beautiful when she was happy. He couldn't help but smile along, happy for her delight.

"Now that you're here you can help me feed them," Jennifer declared, glad for a distraction from the awkwardness of having his imposing presence so close.

The Satedan was pretty sure the birds were capable of feeding themselves but he nodded his head and accepted his new duty. He watched her hands rip a roll in two before giving him one of the halves. Then she proceeded to rip off much smaller pieces and throw them out for the hovering birds to scamper after.

As he mimicked her actions he couldn't help but find his own delight in watching the animals' quickness and attentiveness to what he was doing and where he was throwing the pieces. After they'd finished off their halves Jennifer stopped him from picking up the other roll by laying her hand on his arm. When her eyes met his she quickly looked away and just as quickly removed her hand. Ronon smirked just a bit at her reaction, realizing what it meant. Teyla had been right…it wasn't lack of interest that had kept Jennifer away.

"Watch this," Jenn instructed as she tore off a small chunk of the bread. "Stay very still."

Ronon watched as she raised her hand in the air and held the piece of bread aloft.

"You are an unknown for them so we'll need to be patient while they become brave."

They sat in silence for a bit, but eventually a bird began to hover just above their heads, inching closer. It almost tried Ronon's patience, but eventually the bird took the bread and flew away. Jennifer did this a few more times and the birds were definitely making quick work of the bread she had.

"Your turn," she announced out of the blue, turning to him with a smile. Before he knew what to say or do she'd placed a piece of bread in his right hand, furthest away from them and instructed him to raise it high in the air.

It didn't take long before a bird hovered over his arm and he turned his head toward Jenn in excitement. He found her looking at him with such happiness that he almost forgot what he was doing, his arm beginning to fall away.

"Hold it real still," she commanded on a whisper, reminding him of what he was actually doing.

The bird finally took the bread from his grasp and he couldn't help the smile that transformed his features. He turned back toward Jenn to see her reaction and at the look on her face his breath caught. There was such surprise and awe in her expression mingled with a sudden seriousness that held him still.

Jennifer saw the joy upon his face, mingled with his closeness and a week's worth of pent up day dreams and she couldn't help the pull she was feeling toward this man. She was unable to pull her gaze away and she was wishing for all the world that she had the courage needed to lean into him and kiss him as she'd fantasized doing for days now.

Just as she began to think he was leaning in toward her, she saw his upper body suddenly stiffen and his head whip to his right.

Ronon growled when his eyes fell upon the bird crap that now covered his shoulder.

Jennifer began to laugh and he watched her as she fumbled with her pocket before pulling out something. "That happens from time to time," she got out between laughs. "I always bring these with me now… just in case."

Jenn produced a few wipes from a travel sized pack. "At least it was your shoulder and not your hair."

No sooner had Ronon mentally agreed with that statement, than he found Jennifer kneeling next to him. Instead of giving him the wipes she began to lean across him with the intention of cleaning his shoulder for him.

Not that he was complaining as she rested her free hand on his other shoulder for balance.

The doctor in her had quickly set about to fix the situation and clean Ronon's shoulder. Jennifer belatedly realized how much of his personal space she was invading. Her body was not only leaned into his, but her face wasn't far from his either. The heat rising in her face was uncontrollable as she tried to ignore his nearness.

"You know," she began, needing words to alleviate the silence and the tension that seemed to be growing thicker, "I've heard that a bird… umm, pooping on you," Jennifer winced at her words. She couldn't believe she was talking about bird poop while her face was mere inches from Ronon's, although averted with her task. "It is thought to be a sign of good luck."

Jennifer couldn't believe how lame that sounded once she'd gotten her whole thought out. She started to pull away, needing to put some space between them so she could think, especially before she spoke anymore, but as she moved she felt Ronon halt her movements with his left hand at her waist. He reached up and took the wipe from her hand, setting it aside. She was perched very awkwardly in front of and to the side of him, but she didn't dare move… she didn't even want to breathe.

Ronon had let a perfectly good opportunity slip by him once before. He wasn't about to let that happen again. "Very good luck, I'd say," he replied as he leaned in and kissed her. It was just a possessive press of his lips to hers for the moment, but as he felt her shock wear off and her lips begin to engage his, he deepened the kiss. As the sensations seemed to travel from his lips through his chest, he had a moment's regret that he hadn't followed up on their near kiss sooner.

Jennifer was afraid to move an inch as she leaned in and allowed the kiss to consume her. She wanted to protest when his lips left hers for a moment, but after an intake of breath they returned to hers, with more intensity than before and she surrendered to it.

When the need to slow down or find a more private location developed, Jennifer pulled back and looked up at the warrior before her and could think of no words, so she just smiled.

"This should have happened before now," Ronon offered, while pulling her more fully onto his lap.

But Jennifer could hear a tinge of regret in his voice and had to try to alleviate it. "Then or now… either way, I'm just happy it did.**"**

"Happy enough to start eating dinner with me?"

"Tonight?" she questioned in a teasing voice. She really just wanted a bit of reassurance that they both were hoping for this to move in a more permanent direction.

"Yes," he replied with a grin, not missing the subtle question, "and every other meal that you eat from now on."

"Okay," she replied in a happy voice, leaning in to rest her head against his chest in complete contentment.

"Even when my team is there."

Jennifer nodded her head against his chest.

"Movie nights too."

She smiled and nodded again, loving the possessiveness in his voice.

"And other times too."

Jennifer pulled away and laughed when she saw the humor written on his face as he voiced his demands. She held her finger to her lips in a shushing motion. "You have all my free time from now on… happy?" she teased.

Ronon growled slightly at her teasing, although elated at hearing her answer. He leaned in and captured her lips in an attempt to wipe that knowing look off her face.

"You're mine then?" he asked in what sounded more like a demand as he pulled away.

Jennifer looked at her watch, then back at him with a smirk, "For the next sixteen hours." When Ronon gave her a stern look she caved with a laugh. "Yes, I'm yours," she said, loving the sound of those three words strung together.


End file.
